


House Party Fiasco

by SomeRandomFicWriter



Series: Garreg Mach University | Modern Shorts [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Shenanigans, Edelgard pinning, F/F, Party, byleth is a student, oblivious byleth, while also being a gay panic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeRandomFicWriter/pseuds/SomeRandomFicWriter
Summary: Edelgard struggles to deal with her blatant crush on Byleth to the point where Dorothea intervenes. The brunette gets them both to attend a party in hopes that they would break the ice between them. However when Byleth does arrive, she only raises more questions than answers for the silver haired girl.[Two-Shot Fic]





	House Party Fiasco

A thud echoed throughout the room as Edelgard thumped her head on the desk while both Dorothea and Hubert shared a concern look with each other. The three were supposed to be studying in Hubert's Flat however the two were more focused on Edelgard than anything else. The brunette patted her on the back, trying to comfort her while the black haired student had his arms folded.

"Somebody please end my suffering."

"Edie, it's okay."

Edelgard only responded with an exasperated groan.

"I'm a lost cause."

"It wasn't so bad."

"To be fairly honest, you handled it a lot better than I had expected."

Hubert said as he unfolded his arms, Edelgard however didn't sound amused.

"I was choking on my tea."

"I think several other students were too."

The choir student said as she recalled the accident. The day started like any other day, however the incident happened during lunch. Edelgard, Dorothea, and Hubert were sitting at a table waiting for Byleth to get her lunch. The dark haired woman was standing in between two other students that the brunette recognized, who were Marianne and Bernadetta. The purple haired girl was uncapping her water bottle while the blue haired student was reaching for her fountain drink.

It was relatively quiet until the peacefulness of the cafeteria was rudely broken by an orange haired boy who barreled through the doors trying to run away from somebody. Sylvain, the skirt chaser, was bolting away from a furious Ingrid, who was holding a hockey stick while shouting at him. The sudden outburst scared the majority of the students in the cafeteria.

Bernadetta let out a yelp as she squeezed her water bottle and Marianne accidentally threw up her drink, unfortunately for Byleth she stood in the splash zone. Both girls had a panicked look on their faces while the dark haired girl just blinked and brushed away the wet strands of hair from her face. When Byleth turned to face Bernadetta the girl said a quick apology before sprinting out of the room, when Byleth faced Marianne she was apologizing profusely.

Dorothea didn't hear what Byleth said but it got Marianne to quickly stop. The blue haired student muttered one last apology before taking her lunch and walked away while Byleth got her lunch and made her way back to their table. At first Edelgard was about to ask if she was okay but the words died in her throat as she noticed the condition that Byleth was in.

Her white shirt was soaked to the point where it was almost transparent, Edelgard felt her throat go dry as she took in the sight. Panicking, the silver haired student reached for her tea and diverted her attention away from Byleth. Dorothea quickly picked up on her plight and cleared her throat.

"Um Byleth, don't you feel uncomfortable?"

"Hm? Not really, just a bit sticky though."

"Why don't you change into something else? I don't think wearing a wet shirt for the whole day seems pleasant."

"It'll dry off-"

"Nope, you're changing out of that right now. I think I have a spare shirt for you to use in my locker."

"No need, I have a shirt in my bag."

"Okay, I know a bathroom that's close by-"

The brunette didn't get to finish her sentence as Byleth began to unbutton her shirt. Edelgard immediately started choking on her drink while Dorothea scrambled to stop the dark haired student. Hubert just sighed before helping Edelgard as Dorothea dragged Byleth to the bathroom. After that was a blur of events which ultimately ended up at the apartment where they were helping the silver haired girl recover.

"Why am I such a mess."

"Well..."

"Maybe I should just try and avoid her. I have important things to do rather than being flustered whenever I'm around her."

"I could 'persuade' her not to see you again."

Dorothea looked affronted with their suggestions as she let out a sigh.

"You two are completely helpless, look why don't you just ask her out?"

"P-pardon?!"

"This has been going on for weeks, and you aren't exactly subtle when you check her out."

"I do not!"

Both Hubert and Dorothea gave her a look of disbelief.

"As rude as her statement was, I'm afraid Dorothea is correct. Your behavior lately has been concerning. You've been spacing out during lectures, not to mention all the sketches you drew in your notebook-"

"Wait, she has sketches?"

"The point is, Byleth Eisner is becoming a problem. As heiress of the Hresvelg Incorporation, it would be somewhat concerning if your grades began to plummet over a girl."

"Wait Hubie, how do you know her last name? Don't tell me you have already done a background check on her."

The black haired student said nothing in response, Edelgard however got up from the desk and grabbed her bag.

"Come on Edie, give it a shot!"

"Easy for you to say, I don't go around trying to date whoever I think looks rich enough."

"A bit of a low blow, but I'll let that slide this time. At least see if she's interested or not, otherwise your hopeless crush might be spirited away by somebody else."

"Ugh, but I don't know anything about her. Heck she might even be straight."

"If I may, I could-"

"No."

Both Edelgard and Dorothea said in unison.

"I need to get going, Dimitri is already here to pick me up."

"Alright girl, if you need help asking her out-"

"I'm leaving."

The silver haired student said as she closed the door behind her. Both Dorothea and Hubert looked at each other and let out a sigh.

"We're going to have to help, aren't we Hubie?"

"I'm afraid so."

* * *

It has been a couple of days since that discussion and Edelgard hasn't made much progress. The brunette could tell easily, as the silver haired girl blushes like crazy whenever she's around Byleth and for some reason her IQ drops tremendously when she tries to talk to her.

"This is getting ridiculous."

Dorothea frowned as she scratched out a possible plan in her notebook.

"I'm running out of ideas."

"...why am I helping again?"

Hilda asked as she looked up from her own notebook.

"Because I promised to help you out with your homework for a week if you did."

"Right. Ooh how about a fake love letter?"

"Nope, Edelgard could probably tell it wasn't from her just by the handwriting and I think Byleth doesn't care. I've seen people go up to her to ask her out and she would give them a blank stare before refusing."

"Yeesh, I feel bad for those poor suckers. What about exchanging her phone numbers and set them up on a date?"

"Probably won't work, how will we know if they would show up at all?"

"Goddess, you're making this difficult. You do know that I'm helping Claude out with planning a party later right?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that- wait what party?"

"Claude's throwing a party at his place on Friday. I think Ignatz was supposed to send out invites tomorrow."

"Could you add Byleth to the list?"

"Pardon? I mean I could, but why?"

Hilda raised a brow at the choir student who had a shimmer in her eyes.

"We could get them together at the party!"

"Huh, that could work."

"So can you do it?"

"I'll have to ask Claude about it first, but to be honest I think he'll say yes."

"Awesome, thank you so much Hilda."

"No problem, to be honest I really want to see who Edelgard is thirsting over."

"You'll just have to wait and see, I'll go ask Byleth if she can make it to the party."

Dorothea quickly packed up her notebook and pencil and went to search for the dark haired woman. After a couple minutes she found her talking on her phone in the hallway. She didn't have to wait long for Byleth to finish her call.

"That's great. Oh Dorothea, how are you?"

"I'm fine, but I have a question for you. Do you have plans for this Friday?"

"Friday?"

"One of my friends are throwing a party and I was wondering if you can come."

"You want me to come to your party?"

"Yes."

Byleth paused for a moment before pulling out her phone.

"I'm not sure if I can make it but I will try to. Could you send me the address?"

Dorothea mentally gave herself a high five as she gave the address to the dark haired student. Soon after Byleth walked away, she sent out a text to Edelgard asking if both Dimitri and her were going to Claude's party. Initially Edelgard said she wasn't going but when Dorothea mentioned that Byleth was attending, she said that she may consider going.

The choir student let out a quiet cheer as she put away her phone. She was definitely looking forward to the party.


End file.
